Harry Potter and the War Of Veneficium
by simplymagic
Summary: Harry is entering the seventh year of Hogwarts but will he even return. He has one of the toughest and most dangerous years ahead of him.Filled with romance, drama and mystery. I will carry on if i get 10 reviews! This is my first fan fic and my summarys


1.Death By Night

It was the dead of the night in a small village near Yorkshire and all was silent, except for the sound of a loud crack in a large empty cave. Standing in the entrance of a usually deserted cave, which is unkown of exsitence to most, stood a tall man with a teenage boy. The man and boy were both very peculiar and would have given any passer by a fright. You see these people were not your average midnight stroller. For starters they dressed in long dark cloaks with unusual pointed hats. The man had long dark greasy hair whereas the boy had pale blond hair. But the strangest fact of all was that they were both holding perfectly shaped twigs in their hands. You might have guessed by now that they weren't ordinary people at all in fact they were wizards.

"Where are we?" they young boy trembled looking up at the old man.

"Be quiet Draco! You should now better than to go shouting about when we are supposed to be hiding." The older man stood and passed Draco a few menacing looks. It was quiet for a few moments neither daring to make a noise.

"Will we be safe?" Draco had obviously plucked up the courage to speak again.

"What do you mean 'safe'?" Snape spat ion his usual manor.

You know… from the Dark Lord. He's out to get me , I don't stand a chance!" Draco looked as if he was about to start crying. This was very unusual as he was a very arrogant strong bully who would never dare start crying in front of a teacher. But then Again Snape wasn't really a professor anymore particularly after the events of last week. Snape coldly turned round to Draco " Safe from the Dark Lord. Ha! You can not desert him now after everything he has done for you."

Draco turned around suddenly and faced Snape. What was in to Snape he was usually nice to him, he could no longer trust him. He was supposed to be protecting him from death, he was probably helping him the Dark Lord kill him. Suddenly a terrifying thought crept into Draco's mind what if the Dark Lord was waiting in the cave for him. What should he do, he could run for it and try and get as far away from here as possibly. But where would he go, where would be safe. Draco realised that no-where was safe anymore and it was all his fault. He tightened his grip on his wand and started to take a few steps away from Snape. This was his only chance, Snape had his back to him he could go now. But before he could even move a cold icy voice spoke behind him.

" And where do you think your going?" Draco stood dead in his tracks, he turned around slowly dreading what he might see. Behind him slowly stepping out of the cave stood another tall man in a long cloak. You could hardly call this person a man he couldn't possibly be human. He was whiter than a skull with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was as flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils.

"Master." Snape fell to his knees and kissed to the hem of Lord Voldemorts robes. Draco looked terrified but did the same dreading what would happen if he didn't. Voldemort paced up and down not taking his eyes of Draco.

"Well well well not trying to run away, not from ones master." Said Voldemort quietly.

"Of … of course not m...master. Never." Draco said quietly now looking as white as a sheet and shivering.

"LIAR. You should know by now never to lie to me I always now when people lie." Voldemort hissed. Draco sat even stiller waiting for it to happen but instead Voldemort turned to face Snape.

" Has it been done?" Draco let out a small whimper he knew what was going to happen next.

"Yes master. Of course. It was your orders."

"Excellent. Isn't that good news Draco?" Draco turned to face Voldemort he wasn't quite sure what to say to this. Voldemort seemed almost pleased, maybe he would be safe and Voldemort would never find out the truth.

"Y…Yes master. Great news master."

The almost smile on Voldemorts face vanished and instead a look of disgust appeared. "Shame it wasn't you that did it though backed out at the last minute." Voldemort stared out Draco who looked scared to death. " Oh yes Draco I know, I always know and I don't forgive very easily."

"Please master no I tried. Don't kill me. I did my best I got everyone into Hogwarts." Draco let out another whimper. He couldn't believe he was standing there at only seventeen begging for his life. How had he ended up like this, it wasn't fair.

" Oh yes you did get everyone but that wasn't exactly hard now was it. Yet you failed your main task and as you know I don't forgive people." Voldemort paced around still staring at a whimpering Draco in the corner. " If Snape hadn't been there then he would still be alive and we all know what happens to people who don't do what I say now don't we Draco." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it straight at Draco. Draco let out another whimper and tried to step away but his legs wouldn't let him move.

"No master please don't don't…kill me, I'll do anything. I don't want to die." Voldemort let out a piercing laugh.

"Ahh isn't that sweet he is begging for his life." Voldemorts mood suddenly changed. " This is the end Draco I can't wait to see the look on your face when I kill you."

Draco let out a scream and Snape turned away. Voldemorts wanted straightened up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light shot from the end of Voldemorts wand. Draco lay still on the grass while Voldemort laughed.

"I hope you realise Snape that I don't like mistakes."

Snape turned to face Voldemort. "Yes master of course."

Voldemort started to walk away leaving the body in the cave. " Hurry up Snape we don't want to be found here. It will be our little secret."

All was silent again and within a second there was a loud crack and both Voldemort and Snape and disappeared.

Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter awoke with a start clutching his lightening shaped scar on his head.


End file.
